Danic Lorun
Danic Lorun is a Republian citizen who shows up at the border on day 21 with nothing but his passport, some money, and a watch he got from his cousin. (Okay, fine, he also has at least a jacket.) He is desperate to get across, so he offers his watch as collateral and promises that, if let in, he would return in three days with valid documents. If the inspector buys the story and approves his entry, Lorun does indeed return later and reward the inspector with the Republian token. Gameplay Upon the initial encounter on day 21, the inspector can either deny Lorun's entry and return him the watch, allow his entry and keep the watch as collateral, or detain him and keep his watch. The latter is done by stamping a red stamp on his passport, giving it back to him, and clicking "detain" once he asks the inspector to return the watch. Later, it is possible to sell the watch if the inspector grows tired of waiting for Lorun to return. The watch is automatically sold for 10 credits at the end of day 21 if Lorun has been detained. Holding onto the watch until his return will unlock the Republian token and the related Steam achievement. Transcripts Day 21 Introduction: *''I have only passport but hear me out.'' *''There is little time. I must enter today.'' *''I come back in 3 days with right papers.'' *''To prove, I give you something important.'' *''Is special family treasure.'' *Inspector watch *''Fully digital.'' *''You hold as collateral. '' *''I will be back to pick it up.'' *''And take this.'' *inspector 5 credits *''All for green stamp.'' If approved: *''Thank you. '' *''I come back in few days to pick up watch.'' *will recived citation"Missing entry permit;Missing ID supplement" Upon interrogation: *''inspector You have no entry permit.'' *''I lost it.'' *''Damnit.'' *''Fine. Give watch back.'' If detained: *''You crook!'' *''All Arstotzkans are same.'' *''Liars and cheaters.'' *''I will not leave without watch.'' *''Is expensive gift from cousin!'' *''Only needs new battery.'' Day 23 Introduction: *''As promised, I am back with right papers now.'' '2.If watch has been sold' ' 2.1.1 If watch has been solded by someone:' *''Ah, where is my watch?'' *''inspector I sold it.'' *''What!'' *''I give you watch to hold.'' *''Put trust in you!'' ' 2.1.2 Upon recieving papers:' *''Watch was gift from cousin.'' *''Hope you got good money for it.'' *''Damn Arstotzkan crook.'' If watch has been kept If denied before returning watch: *''But all papers are good!'' *''Are you blind?'' *''Fine.'' *''Just give watch back.'' *'(either return watch or detain him)' *'(If watch is returned:)' Arstotzkan bastard. *''I was nice to give you reward.'' *''leaves'' *''(Otherwise, see section on detainment dialog)'' If approved before returning watch: *''Thank you.'' *''Now please give watch back.'' *'(either return watch or detain him)' If detained before returning watch: *''You crook!'' *''All Arstotzkans are the same.'' *''Liars and cheats!'' *''I will not leave without watch.'' *''Is expensive gift from cousin!'' *''Tell guards to keep away.'' *''Give back my watch!'' Upon returning the watch: *''Ah she is beautiful!'' *''Here.'' *''10 credits'' *''Now I just need battery.'' *''Hey!'' *''There is new scratch here!'' *''Give money back!'' *'(return credits, detain him, deny him, or approve him)' If detained after returning watch: ' *''You crook! *''All Arstotzkans are the same.'' *''Liars and cheats!'' *''I will not leave without money.'' *''You ruin my good watch.'' *''Only needs new battery.'' *''Tell guards to keep away.'' *''Give back my money!'' *hit in the head with butt of guard's gun, and then gets dragged out of the booth '''If approved after returning watch: *''Ah forget it.'' *''You keep money.'' *leaves If denied after returning watch: *''But all papers are good!'' *''Are you blind?'' *leaves If credits are returned: *''Wow. You are pretty honest person.'' *''You know, I cannot take this.'' *''Scratch was there before actually.'' *''Here.'' *back 10 credits If approved after returning 10 credits: *''Thank you.'' *''I start to think maybe all Arstotzkans not 'so bad. *Republia token and leaves '''If denied after returning 10 credits: *(see "If denied after returning watch") Category:Characters Category:Entrants